The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay
Part 1: The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay: Part 1 Shinobi Allied Good, thought Echo. "Anyone else?" Shinobi Allied Complications Tuari stumbled back as Echo drew close. A blush crept onto her cheek as he fixed her nose. But then the pain came, and she clenched her teeth to keep from shouting out a long string of obscenities. "Whatever. I could've done that." she mumbled about Echo fixing her nose. "Anyway, I don't see why I should care about these Watcher guys. I'm only interested in gettin' even with the bastard that broke my nose. And I can probably find him without you guys." Seireitou joins in "Ill join up too" said seireitou sheathing his blade. Stubborn "Thanks Seireitou." Echo looked over at Tuari. "I bet you could get killed without us too. If it makes you feel better we could split up in teams or something, the point is we share the goal of defeating the same people." Spliting Up Into Teams "Yeah, that would be best, lets see... Ryun, me and Echo should be team leaders because we seem to be the strongest so..... seireitou uchiha comes with me, Luke goes with Ryun and Tuari should go with Echo... who else am i missing?" said seireitou Overconfident "Hang on! I never agreed to this, buddy!" Tuari crossed her arms beneath her chest, consequently giving it some lift... "Please. That paper arms guy just caught me off guard. I can take him any day of the week. Besides, not like these guys did much better. That one guy's Lightning Jutsu just vanished on some kinda invisible wall, and that other guy's blast of energy got sent right back at him." Point "Thats exactly why we must work together." Ryun said. Sighs "Well, lets make a deal, shall we?.... you think you're so tough... then fight me!... if you can beat me, then go on your own, but if i win, then you come with us, on Echo's team, do you agree to these terms or do we need to get even more serious" said seireitou as his spiritual pressure caused everyone except Ryun to be slightly shocked from its power. Reasoning "I agree with teams." Once more, Echo turned to Tuari. "You're missing the point, these guys stick together, fight one and fight all. We need to train and gather info, like their weaknesses. So what if you beat one? Eight more will be waiting." Provoking a Wild Animal That Echo guy was making some pretty good points... But Tuari was never one to listen to reason. she instead turned to Seireitou Hyuga. "I think I'll take ya up on that offer, buddy." Tuari unsheathed her woorden blade and held it over her shoulder, charging forward. But as she neared Seireitou, she instead dropped to the ground and slid up to him on her knee, thrusting her sword up under him. Fool "you fool" seireitou used Chidori Nagashi on the ground before hand in order to stun Tuari and seireitou followed up with a Chidori Raimei targeting Tuari. Paralyzer As Tuari neared Seireitou Hyuga, she felt an electrical current go through her body. She stumbled forward as her body went numb, only to receive an elbow to the stomach from her opponent. But in the time it took Seireitou to peform the hand seal and ready the Chidori attack, Tuari managed to just recover, and attempted to kick Seireitou's legs out from under him with a leg sweep, stabbing her sword into the ground to use for leverage. Genkuyagero "Have I come at a bad time?" Genkuyagero said as he appeared " I heard you all are going to track down those things that attacked us. I would like to come too," Ending the fight Ryun grabbed Seireitou's hand and flung him into the wall. "This is not the time nor the place to play around. Tuari, you must join with us." Ryun said. Tuh! "Fine, but then get her to jooin Echo and lets get a move on!!" said seireitou Tsukuyomi Ryun used Tsukuyomi on her, "Come on! Time is wasting! Join Echo!" ((Um... Are you serious? Tsukuyomi puts people into a coma, ya know... Besides, that was actually the first time that I was fighting someone where I actually found a loophole for me to land an indesputable hit...)) ((Dont worry, Its been scaled down so she'll just feel a bit woosy afterwards.)) Enough Goofin Off Seireitou was sick of waiting so he came over to Tuari and elbowed her and she lost conciousness. He then put her onto Echo's shoulder. "Good, now that thats settled, whats the game plan here?.... anyone?" asked seireitou ((Well, that solves that. ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 07:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) )) The Game Plan "Alright," Said Echo as he adjusted his shoulder to be comptfortable with Tuari on it. "We need to cover different areas, but we should stay in contact, to report any findings." He almost bit his tongue realizing that when Tuari woke up, she would probably take her anger out on him. Splitting Up "Yeah, here's what we should do, me and uchiha will take the eastern side of the 5 great nations, echo and tuari will take up the western half, and Ryun and Luke, you guys take the Lost Lands.... oh, and try to contact Hikaru if you can" said seireitou. Communication Echo nodded. "That's settled, but once again, we need to communicate." Re: Communication "I have an idea" said seireitou as he implanted a jutsu inside Luke, Seireitou uchiha, Echo, Ryun and even Tuari. "This is the Lit Apparition Technique, you can use this to talk to each from really far away" said seireitou. Communication "Brilliant Seireitou!" Ryun said as Luke joined up with him. Communication pt. 2 "Perfect. Everyone is agreed right?" Echo was ready to go. Heading Out "Yeah" said everyone "ALright, now, lets go!" said seireitou as the 3 teams split up. Echo and Tuari's Point of View Echo and the unconscious Tuari were at the western gate of Konoha when Echo decided to wake her up. "Time to wake up." Tuari gave a snort as she woke up. She took a look around... then began thrashing. "Hey! Put me down, ya jackass!" she yelled. Echo threw her to the ground, not in the mood to take any orders. "Get up, we've got a job to do. We're in charge of covering the ground west of Konoha. Any ideas to where we should go first?" His emotionless expression had returned. Tuari hit the ground with an "Oof!" She quickly stood up, fuming. "You bastard! I said put me down, not drop me! And any dumbass knows that the first stop when heading West of Konoha is the Border Town!" ((Map 1 Map 2)) "That's exactly why I asked you." One could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears. "That's it, buddy! Let's go! Right here, right now!" Echo laughed, "If you wish, but I'm not drawing any blood, dying won't help us." Tuari unsheathed her wooden sword and leaped forward, attempting to bring the weapon down on Echo in a downward chop. Echo used chakra manipulation to lighten the sword's impact, enabling him to catch it in midthrust. Using his unrivaled speeds, his body flickered, and he appeared behind Tuari, throwing her own blade at her. "Agh!" the blade whacked her on the back of her head before she could even react. The wooden sword fell to the ground, and Tuari clutched at the back of her head, whipping around to glare at Echo. "Sh*t, buddy! How the hell did ya move so fast?" "Speed is just my thing." Echo said nonchalantly. Tuari only growled in response. Gritting her teeth, she bent over and picked up her wooden sword, sheathing it in her scabbard. "Whatever, buddy. Let's just get a move on." And she took off walking down the road, but couldn't resist muttering "Jackass..." under her breath. Echo couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh. He tried to calm himself down as he followed her down the road. Tuari smirked. She slowed down her pace so she could fall back next to him. A smirk still on her face, she began poking him in the shoulder. "Did I just hear a laugh from Mr. Apathy?" she teased. Each poke came from hell, as it denied him from resuming his apathy. "Maybe." His face was zigzagged as he tried with all of his might to fight the urge to smile. Just then, Ryun's apparition appeared, asking what to do next. "Hmm...Try asking some of the older villagers, they've been around longer so they should have more info if any." Shelter After communicating with Ryun, Echo noticed it was getting dark. "Hmm...What should we do for shelter? We probably should of packed first." As they walked along the path, there was a small hut on the side of the road. "I'll check it out." As Echo walked into the hut, one could already guess what was going to happen. Tuari could hear whoever lived there yell loudly at Echo, telling him to get lost. A scream could be heard in the night as the hut emitted green lights from each window. Seconds later someone's body blasted through the ceiling and into the forest behind the small home. Echo's voice could be heard from inside. "Sorry, I can patch that." Ryun and Luke's Point of View It took a few days to ferry across the ocean to the Lost Lands. On arrival Ryun and Luke took off towards Kagegakure 2. Ryun and Luke took breaks every now and then as the land was treacherous. The passed the Hidden Time Village and Hidden Crystal. And soon they were at the gates of Kagegakure 2... None of the Libraries contained any information on the Watchers. Ryun decided to go to the Hidden Time Village in order to research the going ons in the Lost Lands since its beginning. Mabey then he would find something. Days past and still, no information, he used the Lit Apparition Technique to contact Echo. "Echo there is nothing here in the Lost Lands, whats next?" Ryun asked Echo. Seireitou Hyuga and Seireitou Uchiha's Point of View Seireitou Hyuga had sensed a familier chakra eminating from the Cloud village. He and Uchiha rushed there... "Master Seireitou, you should use your Byakugan to seek ahead." said Seireitou Uchiha. "Already ahead of you" said seireitou using his Byakugan and saw a mysterious hooded person about 10,000 meters ahead. "Found 'em" said seireitou. He used the Lit Apparition Technique and contacted both ryun and echo to rush to the Cloud Village. Journey to Kumogakure Ryun and Luke Ryun got the message and took off with Luke at full speed towards the Lightning Country. Kokuangyo Returns Suddenly, from a portal, an arrow with a rope attached hit the ground in front of Ryun and Luke. Then, Kokuangyo slid down the rope and in front of them. "I want to join this group!" said Kokuangyo. Kokuangyo joins the group "Of course, lets go." Ryun said as he, Luke and Kokuangyo took off for Kumogakure. To Kumogakure "Yea! Lets go, I know a shortcut!" she said as she made a hand sign. Then, a dome of energy came from the ground "Ya, coming?" To Kumogakure pt 2 "Heck ya!" Luke and Ryun shouted, joining her. Kumogakure pt 3 "Well lets go!" yelled Kokuangyo as the sphere disappeared and in a flash, they were at the gates of Kumogakure. "Were here!!" yelled Kokuangyo. Information "Then spill it!" Ryun blurted out. Yoruichi Kaname's past "Stop yelling," said Kaname innocently. "I'll be glad to give the information. About a few years back, I met up with 4 of the Watchers. I only remember two of the names." Info pt 2 "Ok then tell us please." Luke asked. Info pt 3 Yoruichi scratced her head, "I'm not sure if these names are accurate, but I remember hearing Sakura Patchwork, Hikari Marionette, and Donavan-something. It was like Ari...no Ori-something. I don't have that good a memory." Info pt 4 "Tell us about the encounter." Luke said smiling. Info pt 5 "I was assigned to go on a mission to the Land of Mushrooms to make sure they were still Konoha's allies," replied Yoruichi. "I met with 4 people along the way who called themselves The Watchers. They seemed to be going around and recruiting others for their cause. I saw that they were just going around and such, then they came up to me. I told them I wasn't interested. After that, they left and I never saw them again." Info pt 6 Ryun's group's eyes were dots, "Wow... Did you...happen to see where they went?" Luke managed to stutter. Info pt 7 Yoruichi scratched her head and laughed, "Nope, not a clue." Akira sighed, "Why are you always like this?" Info pt 8 And with that news, Ryun's group fell over. Info pt 9 "Sorry," Yoruichi sounded like a teenage girl, despite her age. The Land of Mushrooms "Thanks for all your help." Ryun said, "We'll see what other information we can find." "I'm sorry for not knowing a lot about the Watchers, but I think Hikaru Kurosaki might know. That guy seems to know about everything," said Yoruichi. "Hikaru was my master so lets go find him!" Ryun said. "Hold on," said Akira. "I'm coming with. I've always wanted to meet Hikaru." Left Behind Back at the Leaf Village Genkuyagero was fuming. "Those snots, and those two awesome ones, thought they'd ignore me and then leave me behind!!!!" Genkuyagero shouted "I guess I'll just have to find those things by myself." He then noticed something lying on the ground. As he bent down to pick it up he saw it was a feather "A feather?" Genkuyagero said puzzeled "Hmm... Perhaps this could be a clue," "Now to gather information," Genkuyagero said to himself as he put the feather away "And I know just the place." Hanzaki "Been a while since I was here" Genkuyagero said to himself as he stood outside the gate of the outpost where Hanzaki lived in the Land of Rice Fields. "Now to find Hanzaki." He walked for a while until he found the alley ,behind a tavern, where Hanzaki had set up a secret underground compound to train the Rice Field Fuma Clan. As he entered Hanzaki's room he saw Sasame inside. Almost immediately, after he noticed that Hanzaki was lying down covered in bandages. "Hanzaki!!" Genkuyagero yelled as he ran over to Hanzaki's injured body "Hanzaki! Hanzaki!!!" "Not so loud, Genku" Hanzaki said weakly as he woke up "Hanzaki, you're alive?" Genku said with relief "Thanks to Sasame," Hanzaki replied "I'll be fine," "Then thank you, Sasame," Genkuyagero said "You're welcome Genku," Sasame replied "Go back to your training, Sasame," Hanzaki said "I will be okay for now," Sasame then stood promptly and went out the door to continue her training. The Watchers "Hanzaki, Who? What did this to you?" Genkuyagero asked his cousin "They came out of nowhere," Hanzaki told him "9 creatures. They weren't human or at least not anymore." "They told us that they were here to put an end to 'the senseless violence by eliminating all who engaged in combat' ," Hanzaki explained "That would technically mean all the ninja in my care." "So I bet that didn't sit well with you?" Genkuyagero said "No, it didn't," Hanzaki replied "A bunch of us that were strong enough to fight challenged them, but we weren't strong enough. They took us all down one after the other," "That sounds just like the creatures I'm hunting," Genkuyagero told Hanzaki "What else can you tell me about them?" "They only attacked those of us that fought against them," Hanzaki told Genkuyagero "They had extremely strange powers. I think they called themselves 'The Watchers'. The one that did this to me used a crossbrow and had falcon on their shoulder, I think they said their name was Kasumi Steel," "That's all I know, Genkuyagero," Hanzaki told him "I know you're strong, Genku, but I don't think you can defeat them." "Thank you, Hanzaki. At least I know a little more about what I'm dealing with," Genkuyagero said as he got up to leave "And don't worry Hanzaki, I'm not the only one searching for the Watchers." Traversing the Land of Mushrooms ((*looks at title of this section* I suspect either an appearance by Mario, or a magical acid trip. XD)) Matsu Sonokuma leisurely strolled along the path. He was a traveling medical and cooking ninja, and an expert of tools. But he was also a traveler, going wherever the country roads took him. Most people traveled because they were searching for something, but Matsu wasn't searching for anything in particular. It would be nice if he found an expert Sealing-nin, but it didn't really matter to him. Encounter with the Hell Knight Matsu stopped dead in his tracks. A figure stood before him. It appeared from seemingly nowhere. No, it couldn't be... Midnight full-body armor... four glowing red eyes like slits... a evil presence that had enough pressure to make one want to piss their pants... This was him... The Hell Knight! The armored figure took a step forward, causing Matsu to stumble back. Another step forward. Matsu stumbled back once more. Another step forward. Matsu fell onto his rear and scrambled backwards. The Hell Knight began advancing steadily, and Matsu had to fight the urge to relieve his bowels. The Hell Knight... He'd heard stories of his monstrousity terrorizing country after country. It was rumored to be only a myth, but the deaths caused by the demon were unmistakable. A bloodthirsty demon living only to find it's next prey. It appeared and disappeared at will, like some kind of phantom. The heavy mist that had set into the area proved it. This was, indeed, the Hell Knight. And young Matsu Sonokuma was as good as dead. "What's going on?" asked a voice. "And what in hell is that?" Matsu looked around wildly for the source of the voice. The Hell Knight, however, paid it no heed. A hawk came swooping toward the Hell Knight. The knight swung an arm and batted it away, but the distraction caused it to stop advancing toward Matsu. Standing there was was a boy in his late teenage years with black hair and red eyes. Matsu nervously looked toward the voice. "Who-who're you?" The teen smiled, "I am the master of hawks, from the village hidden in the Leaves. My name is Akira Kaname. Now... what's going on here?" "It's the Hell Knight! You better run! You don't stand a chance against the Hell Knight!" Matsu wailed. "Hell Knight. Got it. All I need to know," said the teen as he cracked his knuckles. The Hell Knight turned to face the teen. It was well known that the Hell Knight valued a strong opponent. With Akira there, it would easily take it's sights off of Matsu, at least until Akira left or was killed. The Hell Knight walked forward slowly, advancing toward Akira. Red energy that was possibly Chakra surged around it, and in a crackle of the red Chakra, and a short sword and shield appeared in the creature's hands. The Shadowfist and Shade Sword, the Hell Knight's most basic of weapons. It continued to advance, walking with slow, even steps, the sound of clunking metal filling the mist-covered path. Indeed, it was a sight to behold. It is said that anyone who looked within the Hell Knight's eyes was filled with visions of their own gruesome death. Just the mere sight of the creature was said to make men falter from the pure killing intent that radiated from it. With all of these factors weighing upon a target of the Hell Knight, Matsu could not help but be amazed that this mere teenage, Akira Kaname, stood sturdy against the Hell Knight's menacing advance. Indeed, it would be quite a battle. The Battle Begins - Akira Kaname vs the Hell Knight Category:Fanon Story Category:Roleplays